Coolverse
ly|kardashev = Type IV|location = Countingverse|contents = Puppetverse|contained_by = Countingverse|contains = Puppetverse}}The Coolverse is a large finite sized verse with sentient inhabitants. It is known for being unique from other verses due to its accomplishments and improvements in technology beyond most other verses. Every single planet in this verse has been terraformed, which allows a larger population in this verse, making it the most populated verse in the entire Omniverse. Structure The Coolverse has a structure that starts with a cosmic web on the outside, which only reflects blue light, giving the verse its bluish look on the exterior. This cosmic web stretches with multiple rods into the middle of the universe, which creates a red shift in some parts due to light refraction laws in this verse. The entire verse revolves around the core of this verse, which contains a very large star and nothing else. This star is used mostly to get electricity fuel to power everything, which is why there are a lot of plunger-like "wires" connected to it. There aren't actually that many planets for the size of the verse. Most planets are very spread out, with an average of about 20 ly of void between each planet. Materials Coolium Usually found in gas giant planets, Coolium is the most fundamental element in the Coolverse. It makes up nearly 80% of all gas giants and starts as a gas, but can turn liquid or solid at reasonable temperatures (31 degrees c and 23 degrees c). Before the terraforming of gas giants, it was very rare and expensive, and was treated as a valuable item. Now it is fundamental and is used in pretty much all products. Coolenial Coolenial is a mineral found at the surface of terrestrial planets as well as goo planets. Coolenial is usually used when intricate shapes are needed. Before the terraforming of gas giants, this was the fundamental material in the Coolverse, but it has some problems that were unknown at the time. Coolenial can easily burn at high temperatures which it often gets into, and it is also very dusty, and breathing in its dust is quite dangerous. Fortunately, they have invented a mask made out of Coolium that can help prevent this, so now this is mostly used for making intricate shapes, since it easily stays in place. Caulne Caulne is a material found from trees in this place. It can easily be sawed through, so they are often gotten in large pieces because it is more material at the same price. This is an alternate material to Coolium. It is often used for making simple things that are easy to mass produce such as boxes and bowls. Croene This is a material that is usually found underneath the crust. Croene is usually used in making simple tools, and was the fundamental material in very very early life in this verse. This material isn't used much anymore, but it is popular for simple demonstrations or if you just want to make a small pot. Types of Planets There are many types of planets in the Coolverse, unlike most other verses with just terrestrial planets and gas giants. Terrestrial Planets This type of planet is the most populated type of planet since it is where life started and is where natural habitats normally are. These planets contain Coolenial at the surface and Croene closer to the core. Gas Giant Planets This is the most common type of planet in the Coolverse, and also the most useful. These are 80% Coolium, which makes them useful. These were terraformed using Fourne Infernos. Goo Planets Goo planets are quite uncommon. However, they contain many different materials all in goo form. These planets usually have Croene at the core, which is also goo, which used to sometimes create "whirlpools" on the surface. These were natural disasters, but there have been safety installments so they no longer happen. These took a little over 3 years to install on every goo planet. Coloan Planets These types of planets are like terrestrial planets, but they have lots of hills, valleys and craters which occured naturally. These types of planets were very hard to terraform due to the unevenness, but it was done using pressurizing machines which press the hills down, and they used the excess from the hills to fill the craters. This unfortunately didn't work for valleys, but filling these was simply unnecessary. Coq Planets These types of planets are the planets that are entirely liquid. These are very rare, with only about 1,000,000 in the Coolverse. Even though they are liquid, they still have gravity due to the high viscosity of liquids in the Coolverse. These were terraformed by installing freezing mechanisms around the planets, which turned them into solids. Occasionally they do turn to liquid for a second, but then they go back to solid, from the core out, so no one drowns. Caulne Planets These planets are just made out of Caulne. That is really the only defining feature. The only thing that was adjusted during the terraforming is the temperature. These are very similar to terrestrial planets. Technology Fourne Inferno This verse invented the Fourne Inferno, which is now used all over the multiverse. It was the first revolutionary invention that the Coolverse made. Since 4 dimensional fire is strange, it can make objects change their state without affecting their temperature. This invention made a seamless way to do it, and hot solids or cold gases can be used in a ton of ways Airifier This invention was made a couple years after the Fourne Inferno. This one allowed you to store your belongings in air. This works by using a Fourne Inferno to change a solid or liquid to a gas, but it also stores the data of the item. This can make the item disappear. Since it stores the item data, it can also be used to bring the item back by finding the data in the air and bringing it back to solid or liquid state. Multiverse Communicator The beings in the Coolverse were the first to invent a communicator that worked between different universes or dimensions. It has helped with multiversal projects, and it also affected the difficulty of creating barriers between two verses, allowing them to cooperate. Puppetverse The Coolverse have created the third largest and most impressive artificial verse ever: The Puppetverse. This was made using car fuel as well as a bit of Croene. More info in the article Puppetverse. Beings The living things in this verse are two-legged and four armed beings. The four arms help with multitasking since the minds of these beings are excellent at multitasking. These beings don't need water or air to live, but they still need food due to the stomach getting achy without food. The typical life expectancy of someone in the Coolverse is 50 years.Category:Verse